


Springs and Dice

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, First Kiss, Swimming, late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose and Jack want to play a drinking game. Nine is being a grump.





	1. Roll the Die

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please comment.  
> Late night drabble

"Oh come on! Don't be such a buzzkill." Jack laughed from his position on the log beside the roaring fire. He deposited a bottle of liquor he had acquired and three shot glasses.

Rose snorted into the cup of alcohol laced chocolate drink in her hand. "Leave 'im be Jack. He doesn't know how to loosen up."

The Doctor rolled his blue eyes at the tipsy Time Agent perched next to his flush cheeked companion. "I do so!" He retorted.

"Then why won't you play?" Rose's whiskey tinted hazel eyes sparkled in the light of the fire. Her voice was almost drowned out by the raucous laugher and music from the main celebration about 100 feet away.

"Time Lords don't play drinking games." He scoffed, shrugging under his leather jacket.

"Fine, Rosie, we'll play." Jack chuckled, turning his dazzling smile on her.

"Fine by me." She replied, her tongue touching her teeth. "What're the rules?" She asked.

Jack produced two inch die from his pocket. "You roll the die and do whatever is facing up. If you do it, I drink. If you don't, you drink." He handed the cube to her.

Rose rolled the dice in her hand and read each side out loud. "Truth, dare, chicken kiss, tell a secret, and opponent's choice." She snorted again "What's a chicken kiss?"

"It's where you move in like you're going to kiss the other person, very slowly, and first person to chicken out loses." Jack grinned wildly.

"What if noone laughs or pulls away, and they kiss?" Rose giggled.

"Then they both drink." Jack waggles his eyebrows mischievously.

The Doctor took another swig of his banana flavored drink. "Humans." He muttered and pulled an assortment of metal bits from his pocket and started working on them.

"Me first!" Rose laughed. She slid off the log and knelt on the ground. Jack joined her and poured two shots. Rose rolled the dice. Truth.

"Okay then." Jack grinned. "We'll start off easy. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

The Doctor's eyebrow rose in curiosity, but he didn't look up at them.

Rose snorted "No!"

The Doctor smirked a bit inwardly and gave a huff.

Jack picked up one of the glasses and tossed back his shot then poured another. He scooped up the die and rolled. Tell a secret.

"Hmmm, let me think." Jack chuckled as he handed Rose a shot. "I told my first girlfriend that I was a virgin, when in fact I had slept with her cousin Simon three weeks before. Never told anyone that before."

Rose laughed out loud, causing the Doctor to look up as she playfully slapped Jack on the cheek. "You're such a jerk." Dutifully, though, she picked up her glass and downed the shot. Her cheeks were flushed, and the Doctor inhaled, checking her scent on the breeze to make sure she didn't become too inebriated. She snatched up the die and rolled. Opponents choice.

Jack grinned maniacally. "Okay, Miss gymnast, down a shot while doing a head stand."

"Easy!"

The Doctor tucked his tinkering back into his pocket. This was bound to be amusing.

Rose stripped her the button down shirt she had over her thin strapped top, leaned forward onto her hands and knees, then kicked her legs upright. Jack positioned her shot glass at her mouth, and just before she could drink, the explosion and crackle of fireworks from the other side of the field startled her, and she fell.

Jack dissolved into laughter, and the Doctor let out a bark of amusement. "Should have to do two shots for that failure." The Doctor chuckled. His human companions were managing to work past his grumpy exterior, and he leaned forward to watch.

Rose was red faced from laughing at herself as she took two shots, back to back.

Jack scooped up the die and rolled. Chicken kiss.

The Doctor's smile dropped, and Rose's smile went from self teasing to wildly flirtatious. Jack flashed her one to match.

The Time Agent and the Doctor's pink and yellow companion knelt in front of each other. Jack placed his hands on Rose's shoulders, and Rose placed hers on his arm. Jack moved first, tilting his head a bit, eyes open, and eyebrows arched.

Rose moved forward, matching Jack's pace, her eyes sparkling in determination. She drummed her fingers against his shirt, trying to nonchalantly tickle him. Jack responded by ghosting his thumb up her neck to tickle her jaw.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, his hearts thudding in anger, jealousy, or protectiveness. He wasn't sure. He didn't like not being sure.

Jack and Rose's noses touched, and that full bottom lip of Rose's dropped reflexively. They were centimeters apart. The Doctor swallowed a growl. Jack's eyes met the Doctor's and saw the brewing of the Oncoming Storm. He turned his head away and let out a forced laugh.

"I win!" Rose proclaimed and handed Jack a shot.

Jack dutifully drank, then shot up. "How about I grab us some food, yeah?" He disappeared into the night.

Rose tossed the dice up into the air, then slipped on her shirt, leaving the buttons open. She tucked the die into her pocket and picked up her chocolate drink. She sat down next to the Doctor, and bumped him with her shoulder. "Cheer up!" She urged, giving him that smile and grabbing his hand. "We saved the day, crisis diverted, and everyone lived"

The Doctor gazed down at her tiny, soft hand clasped in his large, rough one. He squeezed it. "Jus' don' like stickin round after. You know that."

Rose hummed in confirmation and took a drink. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up. "I can never get over how the stars are so different everywhere. 'S beautiful."

The Doctor glanced over at his companion and gave a small smile. "Beautiful." He watched as the firelight reflected off the sheen of sweat the summer night and fire had raised on Rose's skin.

"'S hot though. Think that spring we saw comin' to the party is safe for swimming?"

"Don't see why not." The Doctor replied, he squeezed her hand again. "Atrokin 5 doesn't have any venomous serpents, predatory water reptiles, or carnivorous fish."

Rose practically purred as she moved away and stood. "I'm gonna take a dip before Jack gets back." She extended a hand to the Doctor and waggled her finger. "Care to join?"

"You didn't bring your suit." The Doctor protested.

"Don' need one, Ta." Rose laughed as she pulled his hand. "Come on!"

The Doctor swallowed and stood, following his companion through the fading fire light and into the dark. 


	2. Spring into it

The Doctor's keen night vision kept them from stumbling as they reached the ends of the water. Rose toed off her trainers and tested the water. Where her toes touched, the water glowed with a milky blue luminescence.

"Whoa!" Rose exclaimed and toed the water. "How?!"

The Doctor whipped out his sonic and scanned the water. "Bioluminescence." He grinned. "Organisms in the water release produce the light-emitting pigment luciferin and the enzyme luciferace. They react with the oxygen in the water and emit light." He explained. 

"You think you're so impressive." Rose teased. She began undoing the belt on her hips. 

"I am!" The Doctor protested, and his eyes caught her movements. He sucked in a breath. 

"Turn round!" Rose laughed as she gestured to her shirt. 

The Doctor spun around, ears burning in embarrassment, and listed as the material of her clothes slid against her skin to fall to the ground. He heard a splash, and peaked a look back to see her emerge from the water. His ears blazed in embarrassment even more, as he realized the milky light illuminated far more of her skin than any normal man would be able to see. Her shirts, pants, and shoes were on the shore. He felt an unfamiliar yet wonderful warmth blossom in his belly. His Rose was feet from him, clad in nothing but a bra and knickers. 

"Jump in!" Rose called, splashing water at him. "Feels wonderful." 

"I'm good, thanks." He replied. "I'll just keep watch." 

"Please?" Rose pouted a bit, and that full lip protruding out did him in. 

With a growl of frustration at himself, he slid out of his jacket and toed off his shoes. Then he pulled his jumper over his head. He chanced a look at Rose, who was pointedly staring at the water, watching the way it glowed as she moved. The Doctor peeled off his trousers, leaving him in just his pants, and waded into the water. Rose splashed him again, and he splashed back. He grinned as she ducked under the water to avoid it. 

He swam out to her, and when she surfaced, he shoved a small wave of water at her face. He laughed out loud as she stuck her tongue at him and made to splash him again. 

The Doctor grabbed her wrists. Her skin was warm and soft beneath his touch. He pulled her close, in an effort to pick her up and toss her into deeper water, but over estimated his strength. Rose let out a squeal of laughter as he pulled, and she ended up with her face in the crook of his neck, and they stumbled back. They both froze, as the Doctor's hands flew to her waist to steady her. His calloused fingers digging firmly into the soft bare skin there. Her warm breath against his neck, made the Doctor's cool skin tingle. 

He swallowed and chanced a look down. Bad idea, through the water he could see her lavender and gray knickers in the water. His fingers flexed against her waist and she let out a soft gasp as she pulled back. She was staring up at him, her pupils wide. The soft breath of air drifted into his nostrils. He caught a whiff of her drinks from early, that distinct Rose smell, and was that growing arousal? 

The Doctor released her waist and stepped back. "Sorry. Was gonna throw you, but I tripped." His voice was husky and low. His eyes disobeyed him, and traveled down her body. Her bra matched the knickers, Rassilon help him. 

"'s okay." Rose breathed, her cheeks flushing again. "Maybe we should go back." Her voice was ragged and low as well. 

"Yeah." The Doctor replied. He drew a breath, and regretted it. Her arousal was stronger now, the damp air amplifying its impact on his senses. Rules be damned. He stepped closer to her again. "Rose." 

"Yeah Doctor?" Her eyes flickered from his damp chest up to his eyes. He could see her hesitancy in them. He had to find out what exactly she was hesitant about. 

"I'm gonna kiss you." He whispered, pulling her close again. "That alright?"

"Alright." Rose let out a breath and tilted her head back. "Jus don't regret it afterwards, please." There was her hesitancy. 

The Doctor's lips brushed hers slightly. When her hands wound up around his neck, he crushed her body to his and kissed her more passionately. He broke the kiss so he could lift her out of the water to carry her to shore when a loud whoop of triumph pierced the night from the shoreline. 

"Finally!" 

Rose and the Doctor both blushed as they saw Jack grinning ear to ear, holding a plate of food.


End file.
